Family stories
by LuciaGX
Summary: A few years after High school, Troy and Gabriella are married with three children. Threeshot about some of their moments together
1. Family trip

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. It'll be a threeshot. Hope you like it! )**

**Don't own Gabriella or Troy. Only Mira, Liam and Kathy.**

* * *

It had been a long and difficult task, but Gabriella had done it. No one had been killed in the process either, to her surprise. She hadn't even had to resort to physical blows with anyone. Though she had come close to punching out this little old lady who was taking absolutely forever to choose a window.

"I got them!" she declared, proudly holding up her reward for the long wait.

She was instantly surrounded. First at her side was her second born child and only son, who reached up eagerly for his ticket. Gabriella gave it to him with a smile and a pat on the shoulder, then gave a second to Mira, the oldest at seven, who was trying to pretend that she wasn't just as eager as her brother. It took her a second to spot her youngest, who typical to form had wandered off in the commotion to look at the colorful advertisements for all of the amusement parks.

Her little legs didn't carry her far, and Troy scooped her up quickly while Gabriella kept control of the other two eager children. "What are you doing, pumpkin?" he asked once he had Kathy settled on one hip.

"I want to go on dat," she said, pointing to a poster showing a bunch of screaming people on a roller coaster.

"I don't know. That looks pretty scary to me," Troy said with a smile.

"Dat!" Kathy insisted again.

"How about," Troy said as he carried her to join the rest of the family, "we go find Mickey Mouse. And then we'll go find a ride you'll really like."

"I want to go on Peter Pan!" Liam yelled, hearing the end of his father's suggestion.

"The haunted mansion," Mira insisted, looking to her mother for support. "And the tea cups."

Gabriella smiled and herded them all into line. "How about 'It's a Small World' for this one," she said, ruffling Kathy's hair. "And maybe we'll see Cinderella's castle?"

"The Castle!" Kathy agreed eagerly.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other. She was amazed at her and Troy's three children - what a wonderful family the group of them made. Keeping a tight grip on her older two children, she led them through the gates into Disney World's Magic Kingdom. "Welcome," she said with a grin, "to the land of the mouse."

"Hotdog!"

"Hamburger!"

"Kicken!"

"I think it's time we hit the food court," Gabriella laughed as she shepherded her brood off the teacups.

"Sure," Troy nodded, following her. "But only if we can go on a ride that doesn't spin, twirl, flip, or fly next."

Gabriella looked at her husband, who appeared a little green, and smiled. "Don't tell me you get motion sickness!"

Troy smiled back as best he could, though it was half hearted. "Please, Gabi?" he whispered pathetically.

Gabriella chuckled at the expression on his face. "The benches near the food court don't move," she pointed out.

"But I still feel like I'm spinning," Troy muttered.

"How about 'It's a Small World' next?" Gabriella suggested loud enough for the children to hear.

"Yes!" came the chorus from the two youngest. Mira smiled, but didn't look horribly enthused.

Gabriella smiled at her eldest. "We'll let you pick the next ride after that."

Mira's face brightened, and she happily joined her brother in trying to tickle Troy, who was trying not to laugh...or lose what was left of his breakfast...while still amusing his kids.

While he was keeping the kids "occupied," Gabriella got in the food line to get everyone's orders. That was the only thing she didn't like about this vacation thus far - you had to wait in line for everything. The advantages far out weighed the dreaded waits, and Gabriella was smiling easily as she kept an eye on Troy and her three children.

Troy was quickly loosing the tickle match with Mira and Liam, while Kathy was for once sitting in one place and watching what was going on. Then Troy broke free of his children's loose grip to start tickling back. By the time Gabriella got back to the table with food, Liam was laughing hysterically as he got tickled by both Troy and Kathy, who'd decided to join in the fun.

"All right, settle down. Food's here," Gabriella announced as she sat down at the table her family had claimed. "Here's Mira's hotdog, Liam's burger, and Kathy's chicken nuggets."

"No mustard?" Liam warned as he took it.

"No mustard," Gabriella replied. "Here, honey," she handed Troy his hamburger.

He smiled. "Thanks, love."

The children wolfed down their meals and were ready to go again in minutes. Gabriella and Troy ate much slower, partially on account of Troy's stomach. The kids were fidgeting like crazy, bouncing on the benches, and staring at their parents with wide eyes waiting to get going again.

Finally Gabriella finished her own meal with a chuckle at the antics going on around her. Troy gathered up the trash and Gabriella smiled. "It's a Small World?" she asked brightly?

Troy barely managed to get the garbage into a trash can before he was dragged out to the rides again.

After "It's a Small World," the Jungle boat ride, yet another turn on the teacups, every other ride they passed, and taking pictures with several dozen cute furry cartoon characters, Troy and Gabriella were happy to drag their swarm back to their hotel on the Boardwalk. Kathy was asleep in her daddy's arms, and Mira was dropping, though trying not to show it. Liam on the other hand was just as bouncy as he had been that morning, and his mouth was going a mile-a-minute as he went on and on about everything they had done and how he wanted to do it again tomorrow.

Gabriella tucked the two girls into the second bed while Troy gave his son a much needed bath. It was amazing how much food a five year old could manage to get on his face! The chocolate ice cream cone had done the most damage. Finally the boy was asleep on the couch.

"They're amazing," Troy purred quietly as he put his arm around her from behind.

"Yeah, you'd never guess what little demons they are when they're awake."

"Gabi!"

She just smiled and leaned back against him. "I'm not quite ready to sleep yet. You want to call and get someone to watch them while we go for a walk?"

The night was absolutely beautiful, the air just the right temperature, and Gabriella and Troy walked along contentedly hand in hand. The lights from the rides and fireworks from one of the other parks reflected on the water of the lake. A boat was going back and forth filled with people. The two of them were happy to just be alone for the brief moment.

After several minutes of silence, Troy started chuckling under his breath.

"What?" Gabriella asked with a small smile.

"I have 'It's a Small World' stuck in my head."

"You would," she laughed quietly. "What was your favorite part of today?"

"I think it was when my head stopped spinning," Troy replied. "But then, I don't think it has," he whispered, pulling her close in an impassioned kiss. Standing there in the dark, under the moon, it felt as if they were the only living things in the universe.

"Mommy. Daddy."

Gabriella rolled over sleepily, cuddling into Troy's shoulder and trying to ignore whatever was going on.

"MOMMY!"

Gabriella sat up in surprise. "What!" she yelped before she was fully aware of her surroundings. Kathy was kneeling on the bottom of the bed, looking at her intently. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Kathy just grinned at her. "You're awake!" she said happily, then went running back into the adjoining room she shared with her siblings. "Mommy's awake!" she yelled.

Gabriella flopped back down on the bed and looked at the clock. 6 am. Next to her, Troy stirred, barely awake. "What was that?" he mumbled.

"Your daughter just discovered her lungs," Gabriella mumbled back.

"She must get it from you," he growled back. "What did she want?"

"I didn't ask," the tired mother replied, rolling over on top of her naked husband. "But it's a good thing we were under the sheets."

Troy smiled and nibbled her ear. "I'd say so. You should get back under here, you'll get cold," he said quietly.

Gabriella chuckled. "I'd love to, but the kids will wonder if we lock the door."

"Rats," her husband sighed. "Well then, can we just go back to sleep?"

"Only if you want the damages bill to be ungodly high," she responded. "Sounds like they're all awake."

"So what do we do?"

"Order room service," Gabriella muttered.

"It costs a ridiculous amount," Troy pointed out.

"So does everything else on this vacation," Gabriella replied with a grin. "Besides, it'll keep the kids happy long enough for us to shower."

"One of us should check on them first," Troy pointed out.

"I don't want to move."

Troy laughed. "If you don't move, I can't move."

"Sounds good to me," Gabriella replied with a grin.

Troy shoved upward, tossing her off of him and nearly onto the floor. "Just let me call room service."

Fortunately for Troy, Epcot had fewer stomach-wrenching rides than the Magic Kingdom. Unfortunately, his children seemed to have inherited their mother's sense of adventure, and insisted on going on all of them. After nearly losing Kathy in the sensory playground after the Body Wars ride, Troy was very happy when they reached the World Showcase.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

Troy looked down at his son. "Already? We just had lunch," he glanced down at his watch. Five hours ago. He grinned. "Okay. Where do we want to go for dinner?"

"Mexico!"

"Japan!"

"Italy!"

"Well, you asked," Gabriella chuckled as Troy shook his head. The children had never agreed on the same meal once in their fairly short lives. "Since I'm the mother I am going to pick dinner tonight."

"Uh oh," Mira groaned.

"Mira," her father's tone was warning. He turned to his wife and grinned. "So where are we eating, babe?"

"Germany."

The kids didn't look too excited at the idea, but they knew better than to argue with their mother where the food was concerned. Troy looked a bit baffled by her choice, though.

"What?" she said finally. "It's got music and dancing...plus it's a buffet so the kids can eat immediately and not whine that they're hungry."

"Excellent idea," Troy replied quickly, knowing that if the kids thought their parents were divided on the issue they'd never stop trying to manipulate them. "Let's go. It's just a couple of countries ahead."

It only took them a few minutes to reach Germany's Oktoberfest buffet and to be seated. Troy had to admit he was impressed. The room was decorated as an outdoor feast hall in the center of a small traditional German town. A projected moon glowed off the black ceiling, and a realistic looking fake tree drooped with fiery leaves. There was a stage, empty for the moment, and the smell of good German cooking and beer filled the room. He smiled at Gabriella. "Good choice, love. I could use a drink."

Gabriella laughed. "You looked a little stressed."

"And you don't?" he teased.

"I'm a mother. Stress goes without saying."

The waitress approached their table. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Lemonade!"

"Coke!"

"Sprite, please."

Gabriella smiled. "Coke, please."

"And you sir?"

Troy looked down at the drink list, then over at Gabriella. He smiled. "I'll have the Guiness." He chuckled at Gabriella's startled look.

Gabriella laughed lightly in response. They each led the kids through the buffet line and got them situated. Then, each of their own meals, until finally everyone had both food and drink and was starting to relax from the long day.

Troy was just about done with his first serving when the curtain on the small stage opened and revealed a four person German style band. The leader of the band quickly had everyone yelling along enthusiastically to the song. That song quickly led into a second with a boisterous polka beat. Though the leader of the band tried his hardest to get people onto the dance floor, no one was moving from their tables.

With a silly grin, Troy suddenly pulled Gabriella out onto the dance floor. She laughed, partially in surprise. "What are you doing?" she managed as he spun her around in circles.

"I haven't a clue," Troy replied with a smile. "But I'm having far too much fun."

"Troy Bolton, are you drunk?" Gabriella asked in a mock scolding tone.

The handsome man shook his head and continued to grin. "Haven't had quite enough for that. Only three, love."

"Okay, then. Just checking," she replied. "You know, I didn't know you could Polka," Gabriella laughed, doing her best to keep up with her husband's unusually spritely footwork.

"I can't!" Troy replied. "I'm just making it up from what I saw on a tv show."

Maybe Troy and Gabriella didn't know how to polka, but the audience seemed to be enjoying it. Liam and Kathy were clapping and cheering. Mira looked a little embarrassed.

The song came to its inevitable conclusion and laughing and out of breath Gabriella and Troy finished their spin around the dance floor. The kids were grinning and cheering still as they made their way back to the table. Grinning from ear to ear, Troy made a slight bow before taking his seat next to Liam.

The next song was enough time for everyone to get a drink and relax for a moment. Then the leader of the band called for all the children - "It's time for the chicken dance!"

Liam pulled his willing father back out onto the dance floor, Kathy close behind them. Mira looked a bit uncertain.

"Why don't you go join your father?" Gabriella suggested.

Mira made a great show of looking like she was above it and undecided, but Gabriella knew she wanted to dance too. She stood up with a grin as the music started, and joined in just as they began the reel.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh as she took a sip of her drink and watched her family. Troy had both Liam and Mira attached to one arm, spinning in circles. With the other arm he as trying to keep track of Kathy, who seemed to be making up her own steps.

It wasn't really dancing, but it was amusing, and she felt a warm tingle of happiness watching Troy's broad grin as he and their children moved around the floor. He was such a natural father. Gabriella chuckled as Kathy finally latched on to her father...around the leg, and stood on his foot as he danced. Weighted down by all three children, his movement was reduced to more of a shuffle than a dance. Quacking wasn't exactly a dignified sound to be making either...and a big man like Troy was especially amusing to hear it from.

Then that dance was over, but Troy didn't stop there. When people began forming a conga line to the next song, he joined in with the three kids - Kathy on his shoulders this time, the other two trailing behind. He grinned at Gabriella and gestured enthusiastically for her to join them. She smiled and did so readily. It wasn't often they got to let completely loose, and she wasn't one to let a change for some fun go by.

As the Conga line ended the now exhausted Bolton family went back to their table, hearts pounding with excitement. The kids slurped down what was left of their drinks and talked amongst themselves while Gabriella leaned against Troy's shoulder. "That was fun," she smiled. "Who knew, my shy freaky math girl, would like dancing the conga" Said Troy, patting her shoulder and standing up again. "Anyone want dessert?"

There was an enthusiastic chorus of "I do!" following his question. He took orders and went up to get the sweets himself, knowing things were less chaotic if he left the kids at the table with Gabriella. He returned with two cheesecakes, a few chocolate chip cookies, and a large slice of something Gabriella didn't recognize, but looked extremely chocolaty.

"What's that?" she asked as he placed it between them.

Troy grinned. "German Chocolate Rum cake."

Gabriella put her fork in it as soon as he put it down and took a nice sized bite. She closed her eyes to savor it. "Good," she said once she'd swallowed.

The kids took that as their cue to dig in.

Five minutes, and a whole lot of messy, chocolaty faces later, the dessert was completely gone.

Troy and Gabriella wiped dirty faces and paid for the delicious meal. "Time to go back to the hotel," Gabriella announced. A chorus of groans and pleading followed.

"It's the last night!" Mira complained.

"Fireworks!" Kathy pleaded.

"Kids," Troy warned. "Listen to your mother. We need to-" He stopped as they found themselves in an unmoving crowd. Music began to play all around the Showcase. The sun was setting and the place was ringed by a purple and pink band of sky. "What's going on?"

"The Parade!" Liam yelled.

"I guess we're not going anywhere," Gabriella grinned at her husband.

They found themselves right at the gate where the parade was entering the road. The beat of large drums filled the air, and heat radiated off the large torches circling the lake. Gabriella lifted Kathy up onto her shoulders and Troy 

picked up Liam. Mira climbed on top of the fence surrounding the palm trees. They watched the goings on with pleased smiles. This wasn't such a bad thing stopping them from getting back to the hotel.

They were all enthralled by the colorful costumes and graceful movements of the dancers, and the puppets that most of them wore. They were huge, artistic things that moved like fairies from another world. The flickering of the torches made the costumes seem to shimmer, and the beat of the drums and the music made everyone want to dance.

"Where's Mira?"

Troy looked around at his wife's words. Their eldest child was no longer on the fence. He glanced frantically around the huge crowd. "There she is," he sighed in relief. There was their daughter, shaking hands with one of the giant puppets in the front row of the crowd. Troy waded over to her. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes," the girl nodded happily.

"Well don't go scaring your mother like that anymore. You know better than to run off on your own in a strange place," he admonished gently.

"Yes, Dad," Mira replied somewhat guiltily, then ran back to her perch on the fence. "Look!" she cried suddenly.

"What is it?"

Mira pointed part way around the lake. More puppets cold be seen here and there. "They go all the way around!" she said excitedly.

Just as she said that the torch nearest them went out, making the area suddenly darker. The speaker system resounded with a man's voice, but none of the family paid much attention to what was being said. At that moment the disco balls on top of each of the huge rolling drums came to life, casting sparkling lights on the crowd. Lights on the tops of the buildings began to twinkle as well, casting a hint of light all around the lake.

"So pretty!" Kathy cooed. "Want in my room!"

Gabriella smiled at her baby girl, perched on her daddy's shoulders. "No, pumpkin. I don't think we're allowed to take them home."

The head of the parade came to their part of the circle, then moved out the door the first section had come through. The music continued as the end of the line continued around the showcase, and the torches came back on. As the crowd began to filter out, the Bolton family followed them. Just as they reached the walkway that led back to the park entrance, a rocket's scream was heard, and a huge explosion of sparkling light appeared in the sky over the water.

For a moment they stopped in appreciation. The children 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed along with much of the crowd. Gabriella smiled at them, and then turned her gaze on Troy.

"I'm glad we came here," she whispered.

"So am I, love."

"Me too! Me too!" Liam joined in enthusiastically, running close to give his parents a hug.

The small hug turned into a group hug in the middle of the departing crowd. Gabriella smiled in delight. "We have to do this again some time."

"Definitely," Troy pulled her close and kissed her, ignoring the "ewww"s coming from their children. "But next time, maybe we should leave these guys home. Better on my stomach that way."

The children gave hearty protests to that idea even though they knew their father was teasing. Gabriella chuckled. "Oh I don't know. I thought we might find a babysitter next week, head out to some lonely spot on the coast," she was whispering in his ear now, in a low, throaty voice, "and work on number four."

So, what did you think? Please review )


	2. Birthday wishes

**Hey everybody. Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed and added this story to your alerts. I'm really glad you liked this chapter.**

**Again, don't own anything, besides Mira, Liam and Kathy. **

* * *

"Higher daddy!" Mira commanded, pointing up at the ceiling.

"I can't, sweetie," Troy laughed, taping the purple balloon to the corner of the ceiling. His daughter wanted it up at the top of the vaulted ceiling in the living room. "The ladder doesn't go that high."

"Oh," the little girl looked surprised. "Okay. More streamers?" She looked at him hopefully with her big eyes.

Troy felt his heart melt. "Of course. Purple, White, or Green?"

"Green!" the as-of-today eight year old smiled. "I like green."

"You sure you don't want pink?" Troy teased.

"Ewww! Yuck!" Mira stuck her tongue out. "I don't like pink, daddy!"

"I know. Green it is," he grinned, picking the streamers up off the ladder and taping one end beneath the purple balloon.

"When will Mommy be back with the cake?" his eldest asked. Gabriella had made a run to the grocery story to pick up Mira's cake, drinks, ice cream, and all the other party necessities. She had taken Liam and Kathy with her to keep them out from under Troy's feet, and the ladder, while he decorated.

"Any minute, Little Miracle," Troy replied brightly. "Now, where's this streamer going to?"

"Over there," Mira said with certainty, pointing at the exact opposite corner. "With a white balloon."

"Yes, ma'am," Troy saluted her smartly, then moved the ladder to the other side of the room and climbed back up it again. "Like this?"

"Perfect!" she smiled. "Now a purple streamer going that way with a green balloon." She looked very much like her mother in mannerisms when she was giving commands. Troy found it enchanting in his little girl. In her mother it meant do this or suffer the consequences.

"We're home!" came Gabriella's voice from the kitchen as she and the other two children came in through the garage.

Liam and Kathy came running around the corner and stopped in the living room doorway. "Wow!" Kathy said, grinning from ear to ear.

Liam wasn't quite as sure. "It's girl colors," he said unhappily.

Gabriella came up behind them and smiled. "Of course silly. It's Mira's party. You can have whatever colors you want for your birthday."

"Really?" Liam said happily.

"Really."

"I'm hungry," Kathy spoke up. "I want cake."

"Not until the party starts," Gabriella said as she began setting up plastic forks, paper plates, and the party food buffet style on the dining room table. The plates, cups, and napkins were purple with white unicorns on them. The unicorns were actually very well drawn, not cheesy little cartoon ones. Mira had recently decided she loved fantasy creatures, and for some reason Gabriella couldn't fathom, her favorite colors were purple and green.

The decorations made the entire room look somewhat...celtic. That was the only word she could think of to describe it. Especially when she realized that the streamers crossed so that they formed a basic celtic knot above the living room coffee table. She smiled at Troy. "Was that on purpose?" she pointed out the knot.

Troy looked up and laughed. "Actually, no. Mira dictated where the streamers should go."

"I like it," Mira said firmly. "It's pretty."

"I like it too!" announced Kathy.

Liam looked at it for a moment, then pronounced, "It should be a dinosaur."

"But I don't like dinosaurs," Mira replied. "I like this."

"Where did you ever see that design, Mira?" Gabriella asked.

She smiled. "In one of the books aunt Taylor gave me. She said it's a symbol of luck and harmony."

"It's wonderful," she said to her daughter smiling. Her little girl was growing up so fast. Troy, noticing the look in his wife face, got behind her, holding her close to him "she looks so much like you Gabs. Not only your looks but also your attitude".

"Is that a good thing?" Gabriella asked with a grin.

"A very good thing."

Liam interrupted the moment. "When's the party?" he asked loudly.

Gabriella glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oops! They'll be arriving in only a few minutes. Mira, you want to help me put the candles on the cake?"

"Yes!" she said, jumping up and down excitedly before remembering that she was adult now that she was eight and settling down.

"You can help me get the presents for your sister," Troy said to Liam and Kathy.

"Yay!" Kathy squealed. "I can carry?"

"Of course," her father smiled. "You're a big girl."

Quickly Troy removed Mira's presents from the top of the hall closet, letting Liam and Kathy each carry one. There were four from her parents, one from each sibling, and there would be plenty more coming when the guests arrived.

The kitchen counter had a stack of presents on it and the cake was fully decorated when the doorbell rang. Mira jumped out of her chair and ran towards the door.

"Let your mom or me get it," Troy called, reaching the door a second after her. Mira looked disappointed, but let him see who it was.

Troy opened the door, and nearly jumped backwards as his legs were attacked by two little kids. "Hello Taylor, Chad" he grinned at the parents.

"Hi Troy," Taylor smiled. "Seth, Andrew, that's enough." She bent over and removed the toddlers from Troy's legs. "I'm sure your Uncle Troy is glad to see you, but I think he'll see you better if you're not attacking him," she handed Andrew to Chad and took Seth up in her own arms.

Everyone had been very happy for Taylor and Chad when he had decided to return to Albuquerque to stay after playing for a basketball team for a few years. Their twins, age two, were just like any other children, except that their hair, that looked almost exactly like their dad.

"Come in," Troy stepped out of the doorway. "Gabi's in the kitchen. You're the first to arrive."

"I'll see if I she needs help," Taylor smiled, putting both twins on the ground and pulling two baby harnesses out of the diaper bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"Okay," smiled Troy. "I'll put these with the others," he said, taking two packages from Chad and putting them with the others in the kitchen.

Kathy was perched on one of the chairs in the kitchen, watching intently as her mother put the finishing touches on the snacks for when everyone arrived. Troy ruffled her hair for a second as he passed and grinned. "Seth and Andrew are here," he told her

Kathy let out a little sound of delight and ran from the room. Both Taylor and Gabriella chuckled as she passed. "What was that about?" Taylor asked.

"She likes being older than someone," Gabriella explained. As an only child, Gabriella couldn't really understand what it was like to be the youngest of three children.

"Speaking of," Troy said, leaving the kitchen again, "I'd better not leave Chad alone with all of the kids."

"Oh, he'll be fine," Taylor chuckled."He's almost as much of a kid as them". She came over to look at the cake that Gabriella had just finished putting the candles on. "That's some cake!" she said. It was a half-sheet cake decorated in swirling green and purple with a Unicorn prancing in the middle, and 'Happy Birthday Mira' written across the top of the image in a medieval looking font.

The doorbell rang again, and Troy ran to answer it, luckily not tripping over any small child in the process. Zeke stood on the other side of the open door, Sharpay next to him, grinning from ear to ear.

He nodded in greeting to Troy before entering the house and calling loudly, "Where's that birthday girl?"

"Auntie Sharpay!" she cheered as she opened the door. "It's so good to see...oh!"

Gabriella walked up behind her stunned daughter, and smiled at the fashion designer and her multi-million dollar chef husband. "Hello Shar, Zeke. So glad you could make it."

They both smiled. "Thank you. It was nice to be invited." Said Zeke.

Sharpay was more enthusiastic. "Thanks for inviting us, Gabi. Sorry we're late, but traffic was terrible, and I got a business call at the last minute about the new line, and then I just had to grab something or I was going to starve on the way over."

Gabriella laughed. "I remember what that felt like. You look great."

Sharpay smiled modestly. "For eight months pregnant, I guess so," she sighed.

"I love that outfit!" Taylor gasped coming in from the other room. "Where did you find it? I couldn't find anything that didn't look completely dorky when I had the twins."

"You like?" Sharpay spun around once in typical modeling format. "Well, I had the same problem. So I solved it by starting a new line of maternity wear."

Gabriella laughed. "I should have known it was too stylish to be anything but a Chase fashion."

"Well, maybe when you're pregnant again..."

"Shar!" Gabriella said in surprise. "Thank you, no. Three kids are enough for now. This house is crazy enough as it is."

Sharpay just shot her a knowing look and continued greeting everyone.

Next to arrive were Jack and Lucille. Followed almost immediately by Maria, the three of them receiving an enthusiastic welcome from all three of their grandchildren. By now the Bolton's living room was crowded with family, friends, and the five children. Mira kept looking at the growing pile of presents in wonder and playing host. "When can we start, Mommy?" she asked hopefully

Gabriella smiled. "As soon as Aunt Kelsi and Uncle Jason get here sweetie" "Okay," she sighed. Then scampered off to get her Aunt Taylor another cup of iced tea like a good host.

Gabriella chuckled at her eldest daughter. Maria grinned. "She's a good kid," she said.

"Yeah, she is. They all are," Gabriella agreed.

The doorbell cut off further conversation. Mira reappeared and came running, eager to great the last of her guests so that the party could start.

"Aunt Kelsi!" Mira yelled running into the room and launching herself into her arms. Fortunately Jason caught her. Otherwise she might have sailed right out the door.

"Oof," he grunted. "Yep, you're definitely eight years old. I can tell. You feel like an eight year old."

"Silly," Mira laughed. "You can't feel eight. It's a number."

"Oh, you're right," Jason grinned putting her down. "Well then, you must be eight, cause we brought this."

Kelsi came forward carrying a big package wrapped in swirly tie-dye wrapping paper. "It says it for someone who's eight," she grinned.

Mira took the package and smiled. "Thank you, Auntie Kelsi. Uncle Jason."

"You're welcome," Jason said.

"You should go put it with your other presents," Troy said to his daughter.

"Thanks!" Mira yelled again and dashed into the kitchen.

Troy smiled briefly at Jason and Kelsi. "Thanks for coming," he said.

"Hey, any excuse to party," Jason replied happily. "Even if it's a kid's party?" asked Troy. "Of course, kids are great."

"Just wait til you have some of your own to deal with," Troy smirked. "They're not nearly as sweet and innocent."

"I think we'll wait a while on that," Jason grinned, putting one arm around his lover's waist.

Kelsi smiled softly but got a sad look in her eyes.

Troy only smiled at that and looked at his children. He found Liam trying to get Chad to join in the strange game he had going. It looked like poor Kathy had become the damsel in distress, while Seth and Andy were trying to rescue her and Liam was the monster.

"Just a minute, kid," Chad said with a grin. "Looks like the monster's loosing. I need to even up the score," he chuckled.

As soon as Kathy saw Kelsi and Jason she broke out of her supposed captivity ran into the kitchen.

"Cake!" she yelled on the top of her lungs.

Gabriella laughed. "She's been trying to eat it ever since we picked it up at the store," she explained.

"Well she'll have to beat me to it," Sharpay said hungrily.

"Then let me light the candles and bring it out," Gabriella smiled as she went into the kitchen. Guiding Kathy away from the cake with one hand, Gabriella struck a match and quickly lit the candles.

As she came out of the kitchen into the darkened living room, Troy hit record on the camcorder and signaled everyone to start singing. A rousing and off-key chorus of "Happy Birthday" followed as Gabriella set the cake down on the table in front of her oldest daughter. "Make a wish," she smiled.

Mira thought for a moment, then took a big breath and blew as hard as she could. All the candles went out and the crowd began clapping.

Skillfully Gabriella cut the cake and began passing around the slices.

"What did you wish for?" Kathy asked her older sister once she'd taken the first bite.

"I can't tell you," Mira said. "If I do, it won't come true."

Kathy frowned, but her disappointment vanished as soon as she got her slice of cake.

Once everyone had finished firsts and were served seconds or -in Sharpay's case- thirds, Troy brought out the pile of presents. "You do want these don't you?" he teased.

"Daddy!" Mira pouted. "That's not nice…"

"You're right," he laughed, setting them down where the cake had been formerly. "Here you go, princess. Happy Birthday."

Mira reached for a present and looked at the card. "It's from Grandpa Jack and Grandma Lucy." She took off the blue and white paper and opened the box. "It's a book!" she announced.

Troy looked at Lucy and then at Gabi who were smiling. Both were book lovers and did everything to rub that on Mira. "What kind of book?" Gabi asked her daughter. "Ohh, it's Romeo and Juliet!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!" she said, jumping up and hugging her grandparents.

Gabriella and Troy just exchanged a knowing glance.

Mira picked up the next present. "This one is from Auntie Sharpay and Uncle Zeke," she said as she opened it.

This one was clothing. Mira wasn't quite as excited, though she loved the color - a deep purple. "Thank you," she said happily, giving them a big hug.

Helpfully Seth handed her the next package. Opening the card quickly she declared, "From Auntie Taylor, Uncle Chad, Seth and Andrew." Quickly she opened the small box. "Ooh! Look!" She held the gift up for all to see. It was a necklace made of gold, and the pendant that hung from it was a small golden Celtic knot. The same one that Troy had unwittingly been directed into putting above them with streamers. No one missed the symbolism.

"It's beautiful," Gabriella smiled.

"Daddy, help me put it on!" She said, handing it to him and turning around. Troy quickly did the clasp.

"Thank you!" Mira hugged Taylor and Chad

The second box was a gift that was really from the twins. It was a cute stuffed tiger. She hugged both of the two year olds, who happily squeezed her in return.

Maria's gift was a painting to go in her room. Fortunately she was up to date on her oldest granddaughter's tastes, and it was of fairies playing hide and seek in a field of flowers.

"It's pretty, Grandma. Thank you," Mira said with a grin.

Now Mira lifted the large tie dye-wrapped present. "This one's from Uncle Jason and Auntie Kelsi," she said clearly before tearing into the wrapping paper.

"Don't worry," Kelsi said quietly to Gabriella. "I helped Jason pick out the gift."

Gabriella sighed in relief.

"Wow!" Mira exclaimed. "Roller blades!" She pulled the silver and purple skates out of their box. "These are really cool! Ooh, there's more!" She reached further into the big box.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Gabriella sighed. She was very happy when her daughter pulled out knee pads, elbow pads, and a helmet the same colors as the blades.

"I'm not completely crazy," Jason grinned.

"I love them!" Mira hugged Kelsi and Jason. "Can we go out later daddy?" she asked Troy hopefully.

"Tomorrow, sweetie," he laughed. "I promise."

She seemed appeased by that answer and picked up the next box, which was from her parents since she had already opened the gifts from all of their guests.

The rest of Mira's gifts consisted of a unicorn suncatcher to put in her window, three books from her favorite series, the latest Disney movie, a set of colored pencils and a coloring book, a board game, and a stuffed black horse.

Mira was grinning in delight once all the presents were unwrapped. "Can I go try out my new roller blades?" she pleaded her parents. "Please?"

Gabriella nodded. "But why don't you try on the back patio first to get your balance before you go anywhere far?"

Mira nodded happily and took her new roller blades to the back door. The rest of the children decided they wanted to play outdoors, too, so soon the entire party had moved outside. With the kids running around the yard, it gave the adults a chance to do something they didn't get to do very often - relax, sit, and talk.

Gabriella stood up, "I'm going to clean this up a little real quick."

"I'll help!" Taylor jumped up, gathering paper plates and plastic forks.

They made a quick run of the living room, picking up discarded wrapping paper and other trash as they went. The sound of the 5 children laughing outside made both of them look. Gabriella grinned as she watched Mira get a shaky start on her roller blades.

"Wow, huh?" Taylor said with a grin, looking at her best friend's face.

Gabriella smiled back at her. "Sometimes, I just can't believe she's mine, you know?"

"Or them," Taylor nodded at Kathy and Liam who were running in circles around the twins, who were getting extremely dizzy. "I don't think we're old enough for you to have three kids."

"You have two," Gabriella pointed out.

"Yeah, but I had them both at once," her friend chuckled.

Gabriella laughed slightly. "I do not envy you," she said firmly. "You're right, were not old enough to be mothers. Mothers are old people, right? I'm not my mother."

Taylor just smiled. "You love having kids," she pointed out.

"I do," Gabriella agreed. "I really do." She paused then and looked at their friends relaxing outside. "Can you imagine Sharpay as a mother?"

"Her poor kids won't be able to play outside for fear of getting their designer diapers dirty," Taylor laughed.

"I think she's smarter than to buy designer anything for any child under the age five," Gabriella replied. "And then not often. She's seen the messes our little ones make."

"Yes, but you know Sharpay will never admit that she looks to us for anything," she said. "Especially not advice."

"Though that said," Gabriella replied with a smirk, "who do you think she's going to call the first time something happens that she doesn't know how to deal with?"

"Not her mom," Taylor said quickly. "I don't know if they even talk anymore. Ryan, maybe."

"Maybe," Gabriella smiled. "Those two are funny. I don't see her coming to me… maybe Troy, he has as much experience with them as I do. In some cases he's better with them. At least at keeping his temper."

"Really?" Taylor asked, slightly surprised.

Even as Gabriella nodded in response, Mira lost her balance on her roller blades and fell hard onto her butt. From inside, Gabriella could see Troy quickly move to reassure her and help her back to her feet. He brushed the forming tear away with one finger, smiled, said something the two women couldn't hear, and stepped away as his daughter stood up and tried again.

"I see what you mean," Taylor said. "He's really very good with them. Chad is the same way, just louder and a bit clown-y. Which is good, since the twins are big enough to climb, grab, and break things now. At least they usually get along."

Gabriella smiled. "Just wait til they get a little older. We've been sorting out sibling troubles since the day Liam was old enough to do something other than lay there and make noises. I think it happens more when the kids are different ages. But then, I didn't have any experience with siblings of my own."

"yeah, that's true," Taylor acknowledged. "Seth and Andy get along better than I expected, though. Of course, everything is sort of overshadowed by the 'terrible twos.'"

Gabriella smiled. "I am so glad none of mine are two anymore. I can only imagine what it must be like having two hyperactive two-year-olds at once."

"It's a challenge," her friend replied. "I can't just whip up a spell and make them go poof when they do something. I wish there was a few for fixing broken items around the house."

"Haha, that would be perfect" Gabriella grinned, still watching out the window. "Though nothing's been broken lately. Kathy's actually very careful. Not like Liam was a couple of years ago. He broke everything he could get his little hands on!"

"I'll bet!" Taylor said with a laugh.

With cleaning up done in the house, Gabriella and Taylor went back outside to join their friends and families.

Troy, Chad and Zeke were shooting hoops while keeping a close eye on the kids at the same time. Sharpay, Kelsi, Lucille, and Maria were having their own conversation sitting around the table under the trees. Gabriella couldn't help to wonder what those four were talking about. Jack and Jason were discussing some basketball game they had watch on tv the evening before.

"Hey, I missed you" she said, slipping underneath Troy's arm and cuddling against his side, making him stop playing. "Missed you too babe."

"Could you please do not do that now? I just had cake… besides, you have 3 kids, shouldn't you be calmer now?" commented Chad, what earned him a slap in the back of the head by Taylor.

"What are they talking about?" Gabriella wondered aloud, looking at the other four women chatting at the table in the yard.

"Childbirth. I heard them on the way to the bathroom" Chad said.

"Like they know anything about the subject!" Gabriella huffed good naturedly. "Two have no children, and the other two only had to do it once! They should be asking us! We're the experts!"

"Yeah!" Taylor replied enthusiastically.

The men around them laughed.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to exclude you," Troy said with a slight grin.

"You were busy," Chad pointed out easily.

"Well, not anymore." Gabriella said firmly. Then she stopped. "Do I really want to talk about childbirth?" she asked herself.

"Would you prefer to demonstrate?"

"Troy!" Gabi stared at her husband, shocked that he'd say something so...vulgar...in public. She hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud. Quickly she regained her composure and smiled evilly at him. "What are you suggesting?"

"Who, me?" Troy protested. "I wasn't suggesting anything," he said, though his gaze suggested otherwise.

Gabriella grinned at him and started to laugh despite herself.

Taylor cleared her throat loudly. "Do you two want to be left alone?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, Shar and I could go occupy ourselves somewhere else," Zeke grinned. "Unless you were planning a public orgy."

"Absolutely not!" Gabriella exclaimed. "And watch what you say out loud, Zeke. I don't need my children hearing that!"

"Don't worry about it," Zeke said. "They have no clue what it means."

"Yeah, but do you have any idea how embarrassing it is if they ask?" Gabriella replied.

"Well, no," Zeke admitted. "But how bad can it be?"

"Then you can explain orgasms to Mira," Troy smiled.

Zeke's face blanched. "Ummm...no thanks. Shutting up now."

"Wise choice," said Taylor.

The party continued outside both for the adults and the children until everyone was exhausted. Finally Mira managed to roll back to her parents and began to remove her roller blades.

"Did you have fun?" Gabriella asked brightly.

Mira nodded happily. "Thank you Uncle Jason and Auntie Kelsi."

"You're welcome," they smiled

"Want some for me!" Liam ran up, a fistful of tiny wildflowers in his hand. "For you, mommy," he held them up.

"Thank you, Liam," Gabriella took the slightly mushed blossoms from him. "They're lovely."

"I think we should be going," Jack smiled. "It's getting a bit late, and I'm sure you'll want to get these little ones to bed soon."

"Thank you for coming, dad," Troy smiled.

Both Seth and Andy toddled over to their parents. Taylor scooped up one and Chad the other. "Any bets on how far from here we are before they fall asleep?" Taylor said with a laugh.

"I'm betting on the driveway," Zeke replied.

"The front door," Chad countered.

"My arms," Taylor laughed, looking down at Seth, who was already asleep. Andy looked to be right behind him.

"We're going too," Sharpay smiled. "I'm exhausted. Thanks for having us."

"You're always welcome," Troy grinned at her and Zeke.

Soon the goodbye's were over and the house was pleasantly quiet. Even the three children were quiet, as tired as they were. "Not that I'm not glad to have them over," Troy muttered, "but it's nice to have our house back again."

"Definitely," Gabriella smiled. "Let's get the kids into bed, and then we can get to bed."

"I'm looking forward to it," Troy grinned devilishly.

"Bed at last," Gabriella sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to Troy's side. "So comfy." They were finally able to relax in peace. The house was clean, the children were asleep, and everything was quiet.

:) 

Troy chuckled. "You're not too bad yourself." He tipped her chin up with one finger, allowing her lips to meet his.

"Mommy."

Gabriella pulled away from Troy in startlement and both parents glanced at the doorway. It was Mira. Good thing we hadn't gotten any further, Gabriella thought. "What is it honey?"

Mira bounced up onto the bed in her long red nightshirt. "I wanted to say thank you for the party. It was the best ever."

Troy smiled. "You're welcome, sweetie. Was that all?"

The eight-year-old shook her head. "I also wanted to tell you my wish."

"But then it won't come true," Gabriella reminded her.

Mira smiled. "But only you and Daddy can make it come true."

"Oh?" Gabriella looked at Troy. "What is it?"

"I want a brother."

"You have a brother," Troy chuckled.

"I know that!" Mira replied. "I mean another brother. That way, when we play games, we can have teams. It's fairer." When her parents didn't reply immediately, she gave them her best begging eyes. "Please?"

"We'll...talk it over," Troy promised her finally. "Now go to bed."

Appeased for the moment, Mira hugged her father and mother, said goodnight, and bounded back out of the room.

Once she was gone. Troy grinned at his wife. "Now that was an interesting wish. Wonder what made her think we were the ones to make her wish come true."

Gabriella just smiled.

* * *

**So, what did you think?? Please review.**

**xxxx, Lucia**


	3. Fertile Minds

**Well, here is the last chapter of this story. I hope you really liked it!**

**Thank you so much all of you who reviewed )**

* * *

Liam stood patiently at the door, or at least as patiently as a five-year-old boy can. He was nearly jumping up and down with impatience, but at least he hadn't decided to run out the door yet. His new shirt was already coming untucked from his pants. In one hand he carried his plastic lunch box, in the other he dragged his brand new bookbag, both decorated with his basketball players. He kept looking out the window, then back at his mother.

On the other hand, Mira at age eight was much more relaxed then her brother. She sat on the living room couch, distractedly picking at the decorations on her shirt. Every once in a while she looked up at Gabriella to see how close they were to being ready to leave, then went back to the last seconds of her summer vacation.

"We're going to be late," Liam said suddenly and very loudly. "I don't want to be late on my first day."

Gabriella smiled at him easily from where she stood in the kitchen. "You won't be late," she promised. "Besides, do you want your sister to go hungry? We'll leave just as soon as I'm done making her lunch."

"No pickles, Mom," Mira reminded her for the fifteenth time.

"I remember, honey," Gabriella sighed patiently. She knew her daughter hated pickles on her sandwiches. Quickly she put the sandwich in a ziplock bag and tucked it into the Lunch Box next to the box of apple juice and the bag of carrot sticks.

When Mira had first started school, Gabriella and Troy had decided that the best school would be the private school on the edge of Alburquerque, The Ravenwood School, which was Pre-school through Eighth Grade, and offered many more challenges and better teachers than the local elementary schools. Of course, Ravenwood didn't have school buses, so Gabriella drove over their every morning during the school year.

As she finished her daughter's lunch, Gabriella watched her two school aged children. Mira was obviously not thrilled about going back, or about the idea of being in the Third Grade.

Liam on the other hand couldn't have been more excited about Kindergarten. Every few seconds he would glance up at her, pleading with blue eyes to be on their way.

Kathy had gone with her Father to work that morning, so that Gabriella wouldn't have to deal with all three of the kids on the most hectic morning of the school year.

Seeing the pleading look return to her son's eyes, Gabriella chuckled. "Alright, we're going," she said with a grin. "You have everything?"

"Yes!" Liam said quickly, followed by a less enthusiastic affirmative from his older sister.

"Into the car then, both of you," Gabriella directed.

Liam was out the door before Gabriella had even left the kitchen.

The grounds of The Ravenwood School were crowded with children and parents hurrying from office to check in to classroom to auditorium. There were all sorts of parents from all walks of life, but the most obvious were those of the upper classes shepherding their _precious_ children around like sheep to make sure that they weren't too affected by the goings on, and didn't do anything _childish_ that might embarrass their parents by making them seem just like all the other children.

Gabriella ignored these over-dressed, overprotective peacocks and easily made her way through the crowds and lines, dropping Mira at her new classroom in the Third and Fourth Grade building before taking Liam to meet his new teacher and classmates. As they approached the Kindergarten through Second Grade building, Gabriella recognized a few of the other mothers with whom she had become friends in the four years since Mira had first begun attending Ravenwood.

One of the mothers stopped for a moment and waved at Gabriella. "Mrs. Bolton!" she said brightly. "And who is this adorable little one?"

Liam was suddenly shy, and Gabriella smiled reassuringly at him. "Liam starts Kindergarten today," she said back.

"Good luck, Liam," the woman said with a grin.

"Thank you," the little boy said quietly, averting his eyes shyly.

The woman laughed brightly. "I have a son your age, and he's a little scared today because he's never been here before either. Would you like to meet him?"

Liam shook his head emphatically. "Yes!" he smiled.

"Then come with me and I'll introduce you," she smiled warmly. Becca Wright had been one of the first people Gabriella had met at Ravenwood, since she had a daughter Mira's age, one two years older than that, and her younger son -Toby- being Liam's age.

They entered one of the kindergarten classrooms together and saw Toby waiting patiently for his mother right next to the door. There weren't many children there yet, and there was more than one parent in the room helping their little ones get situated.

Toby looked relieved when his mother entered, then a bit warily at Gabriella and Liam right behind her. Mrs. Wright smiled at her son and Liam. "This is Toby," she said, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Toby, this is Liam. He's in your class."

The two boys looked at each other, like two puppies of different breeds meeting for the first time; both silently saying "what are you?"

Then Toby spoke. "Do you like Pokemon?" he asked. The show was still on...much to the dismay of over a decade of confused parents.

Liam grinned. "It's my favorite."

In a moment mothers were forgotten as the two little boys wandered off, animatedly chattering about strange creatures that Gabriella just didn't understand. Who wanted a chinchilla that shot lightning bolts?

Gabriella smiled at her son, who seemed to now be quite happy to be there. In fact, he seemed to have forgotten his mom was still there at all. "Liam," Gabriella called gently. When he didn't reply at first she touched him on the shoulder and called his name again.

"Yeah?" the little boy asked distractedly.

"Is it okay if I leave now?" Gabriella asked reluctantly. "Are you going to be okay?"

Liam looked up at her. "You'll be back?"

His mother smiled. "Of course I will. I'll be back to get you and Mira after school."

"When does school end?" he asked cautiously.

"Before dinner," Gabriella told him. "Okay?"

Liam nodded, his face brightened again but holding onto her with all the strength he could. "Okay. Bye, Mommy!" Gabriella kissed him softly in the forehead "Bye sweaty, and behave ok?" Liam just nodded, letting her go.

Still, Gabriella was reluctant to leave the classroom. She stood in the doorway, watching her only son eager to begin his day with his new friends. It wasn't as hard to part with him this time as it was the first time she'd brought Mira to school. She'd almost been in tears that time. Still, it was never easy to leave your baby in someone else's care, no matter how much of a 'big kid' they insisted they were.

"Kathy come back here!" Jack called, pausing to catch his breath, leaning over and placing his hands against his legs.

Kathy giggled and ran behind the book table of her grandfather's office. "Catch me! You're it!"

"Your father will be very put out if you do not take a nap!" Jack panted.

"Yes I will."

"Daddy!" Kathy bolted from her hiding place and attached herself to Troy's legs with a squeal.

The main coach stood upright as Troy stepped further into the room, carrying a paper bag no doubt containing their lunch from the deli down the street.

"Out of shape?" Troy asked, a mischievous in his eyes. "Turkey."

"I am _not_ a-" Jack looked down at the sandwich Troy was holding below his nose. "Oh. Thank you."

Troy chuckled, then looked at his new appendage. "Are you giving Grandpa Jack a hard time?" he asked. He tried to be serious about it, but looking at her mischievous smile made him grin right back.

"Yes," she announced, her eyes sparkling.

Troy pried her off his legs and lifted her into his arms. "Come on, pumpkin," he said affectionately. "You were supposed to take a nap before lunch, remember?"

Kathy stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes," her father said firmly. "If you don't then you have to go to bed early tonight."

"No!" the little girl grabbed her father around the neck. "Not early!"

"Then it's nap time," Troy smiled. He carried her into the back room and tucked her in on the couch. As she drifted off, Troy kissed her petal-soft cheek and returned to the office to eat lunch before the team next practice. After finishing college, instead of accept one of the many offers he had to play basketball, Troy and Gabriella decided to return to Albuquerque, where he start working at East High with his dad, training the new Wildcats.

Jack was sitting behind the counter eating his sandwich when Troy returned to the main office. "She's quite a handful," he said. "She finally going to rest?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah. So maybe we can get some work done while she's sleeping."

"Wonderful," the Jack sighed. "I've been thinking about a new strategy we could use on our next game"

Troy tried not to chuckle at Jack's tone. He sounded like he used to when he was Troy's coach more then 9 years ago. Troy settled down with the white board in front of him and tried not to wonder what his son was doing on his first day of school. Or what Gabriella was feeling on her first day without a child in the house while she worked.

Gabriella sighed and stared at the blank computer screen in front of her. She just didn't seem to be getting anywhere. She was working on her doctor's degree and the investigation she was running was getting more complicated then she expected. She just didn't know where to get started today.

She took a bite out of her sandwich, leaned back in her chair, and sighed. Usually, she'd practically have to fight to get a minute to herself to get her writing done. Today she had all the time in the world, and she just wasn't getting started. It was like she needed to only have bits and pieces of time to get things done.

Frustrated, Gabriella began to pace the back room where she and her computer spent most of her days communing. Little thoughts kept intruding on her creative genius. The laundry that needed doing. The dishes that needed washing. Mira's dentist appointment. When _was_ Mira's dentist appointment? Gabriella returned to her chair and grabbed the monthly calendar she kept hanging by the computer. A week. Mira's appointment was next week.

The word week struck something in Gabriella's brain. Was there something else? Something she had forgotten to write down? Staring down at the calendar, she realized that there were several days _not_ marked that should have been. _Probably late,_ Gabriella thought. It was only the beginning of the month. Flipping back a page, she was startled to find her usual markings not on any of the weeks previous either. It was odd, since she always kept careful track. She flipped back another page. _There we go_. Six days marked with circles instead of crossed off. _It's been two months?_

Gabriella thought back for a moment. _Two months... Would that have been right after our trip to Florida?_ She chuckled slightly to herself.

That evening, Troy pulled up to the Boltons' Residence and turned off the car. "Let's go see how your brother and sister enjoyed the first day of school," he grinned, opening the door so Kathy could scramble out of the back seat. The little girl darted up to the door while Troy pulled the groceries he had picked up after work out of the back.

Kathy, tired of waiting for her dad with the groceries and the key, stretched as tall as she could to ring the doorbell. Coming up behind her, Troy could clearly hear the cacophony that resulted.

"Liam, stop that!" sounded through the doorway. Then, a second later, "Mira, could you _please_ answer the door?"

Several moments later the door finally opened, cautiously at first as Mira peeked around the doorway to see who it was. Kathy gave her a brief "Hi!" of greeting before pushing past her and running into the house.

Troy followed behind her, laden down with bags. "Hey Mira, how was your first day?"

"Pretty good," his eldest daughter shrugged nonchalantly as she took the bag with the vegetables from him. It was obvious to him that there was something on her mind. "Elizabeth invited me to spend the night on Friday. Can I go, daddy?"

Troy smiled. "What did your mother say?"

Mira shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Well..."

Gabriella appeared in the living room. "I said that we'll talk about it, okay?" She and Troy shared a brief kiss, then Gabriella took a couple of bags and led the way into the kitchen.

By the time Troy had put the groceries away, Gabriella had dinner on the table and there were three hungry children drooling around it. "Are all hands clean?" he asked, looking around in mock suspicion. Six small hands were held up for inspection. For once they all passed. Even Liam, much to his father's pleasant surprise.

The first time Gabriella had cooked for him, Troy had been more than a little dubious. But he had been amazed to find that she actually had a talent for it. Coming home to a good dinner with his family made Troy realize everyday how truly lucky he was, and thankful for not accepting any of those proposal's. Tonight was no exception.

As usual, no one spoke much until firsts were finished. It was only when any needed seconds were served that family discussion ever began.

"So," Troy turned to his son. "How do you like school?"

That began the evening's babble-fest. "It was _so_ great!" Liam started. "Mrs. Cooper is the coolest teacher in the world! And Toby says that he thinks..."

Troy glanced at Gabriella, who was grinning from ear to ear. They took a second to share a smile as they listened.

"Sounds very exciting," Troy commented when his son stopped to breathe several minutes later. "So, who's up for dessert?"

"Me! Me!" Kathy raised her hand, in an imitation of students she had seen on a television show the day before. Liam was just as enthusiastic.

"What about Friday?" Mira asked in a slightly whining tone.

"If you aren't patient there won't be _any_ discussion of Friday," Gabriella warned.

"Yes, Mom," she sighed.

After Troy had served the ice cream he'd brought home, the kids scattered in various directions, leaving him alone with Gabriella for the first time since they'd crawled out of bed that morning.

Cleaning the dishes from dinner, Troy was watching Gabriella. She kept glancing at the three children, then Troy, and smiling slightly. Troy couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking, but couldn't think of how to ask her. So he went for small talk instead.

"How was your day?" he asked lightly.

Gabriella grinned at him. "Quiet," was her first response.

"Well I knew that," Troy smiled back, slipping up behind her and wrapping his arms gently around her waist. "I think dad will be glad to have things quiet tomorrow."

"Oh?" Gabriella leaned back into his chest, putting the dish she was holding back down in the sink. "Too much excitement for him?"

"Too much tag," her husband laughed. "Kathy didn't want to take her nap. Pretty soon it's going to take a track star to keep up with her."

"And you're not up to the task?" Gabriella asked playfully, twisting her head to smirk up at him.

Troy grinned back. "I have enough trouble keeping up with her mother," he said.

Gabriella laughed. "Ohh, is Mister, wanted in all NBA teams, basketball star out of shape?"

Troy kissed her upturned lips briefly. "Me? Out of shape? Never! What can I say; I like strong women."

"Strong willed, strong stomached, or physically strong?" she asked, turning around in his arms.

"All of the above," Troy replied easily, his eyes shining with affection and amusement.

"Good to know," Gabriella smiled cryptically, pulling out of his embrace and going back to washing the dishes. "Dry," she pointed at the pile of clean plates. "It wasn't a suggestion," she smirked when he hesitated.

Troy chuckled lightly. "Yes, ma'am," he said, grabbing a dish towel.

Gabriella giggled. "Ma'am huh? Makes me sound like ah old westerny saloon entertainer, or a mom."

"Well you _are_ a mom," Troy replied. "And I wouldn't mind seeing you in that old western get-up, with the low-cut necklines, and all that leg showing," he leaned over and nibbled on her ear.

Gabriella gasped in surprise, then laughed. "Troy!" she admonished. "Stop it. The kids are in the next room." She turned and looked at him again. "And can you really picture me dressed like that?

Troy smiled back sincerely. "I love you no matter what you're wearing."

"Which is what keeps getting you into trouble," his petite wife replied glibly. "You seem to have a preference of clothing that is best summed up as _nothing_."

Troy chuckled. "Trouble, huh? Mmm, I like that sort of trouble."

Gabriella turned slowly, and stood up on tiptoe so that she was nose to nose with her husband, who had a perfect view of her sparkling green eyes. "That's good to know," she murmured huskily into his ear. "Because you're already in it." With a quick kiss on his nose, Gabriella turned and left the room.

"Err, umm..." Troy replied, flustered. He ran after her, spun her around, and looked her in the eyes, a bit wary. "Exactly what sort of trouble are we talking about here?" he asked slowly, no longer sure if she was teasing him or not.

Gabriella shrugged. "Just the usual."

"Brie..." Troy whined, sounding for the world like one of their children.

His wife laughed, then sobered at the hurt look on her husband's face. "Guess," she teased him gently. "If you can't _then_ I'll tell you. But I bet you can figure it out."

Troy let go of Gabriella's arm and looked at her seriously. Well, it was obvious from her teasing that this wasn't a bad sort of trouble, but... "Aren't you even going to give me a hint?"

"I've already given you several," his wife admonished. "You said you like the sort of trouble you keep getting into. Or rather, you keep getting _me_ into, and 

you're in it again. That makes it fairly usual for this family." Her eyes danced with amusement as she waited for him to respond.

A long silence stretched between them. "You're pregnant?" Troy finally blurted, then felt silly for it. "I'm sorry, I mean..."

"Exactly what you just said," Gabriella finished for him. "Or you wouldn't have said it."

Troy was completely flabbergasted. "You are?" he said in shock. "I mean, you are?!" And, grinning from ear to ear, he gave her a quick kiss before smiling at her again.

"Yes," Gabriella giggled at the ecstatic look on her husband's face. "I am. AGAIN."

Before Troy had a chance to recover his tongue, a yell erupted from the next room. "Liam!" Mira was screaming. "Give that back!"

"Disaster control," Gabriella sighed. "Mira! Liam! What's going on?" she called into the living room.

"Liam took my green marker and I need it!" Mira whined, coming through the doorway. "I have to draw photosyn...photosynthesis for school."

"Liam..." Gabriella called warningly.

The boy of the family poked his head nervously around the door jam. "Yes Mommy?"

"Give Mira back her green marker, please?"

"But I'm drawing a dinosaur!" he protested quite loudly.

"Is it for school?" Troy asked.

"Well...no," Liam looked down at the carpet, avoiding his father's eyes.

"Then you can finish it after Mira is done," Gabriella told him. "Give back the marker and apologize."

Liam shuffled over to where Mira was standing. "Sorry, Mira," he said softly, holding out the green marker.

Mira took the marker, still obviously upset with him.

"What do you say?" Gabriella eyed her eldest daughter.

"Apology accepted," Mira sighed.

Liam smiled and scampered out of the room, and Mira turned to follow.

"Mira," Gabriella called her back.

The girl turned. "Yes, Mom?"

"If you do all of your homework on Friday afternoon, you can spend the night at your friend's house."

Mira let out a whoop of joy and ran over to her mom. "Thanks!" she said happily, give both Gabriella and Troy quick kisses on the cheek before running to work on her homework some more.

Troy laughed. "Well, that's one way to keep her motivated."

"And it gets one child out of our hair Friday night," Gabriella grinned, leaning against his shoulder.

"But not the other two...three," Troy replied, slipping one arm tenderly around her waist.

"Maybe Mom wants to baby sit," the Slayer sighed wistfully.

"You were saying something about being in trouble?" Troy reminded her lightly.

Gabriella smiled. "Mmm hmm. What about it?"

"Nothing, really," Troy said. "I just find it amusing that after that little family squabble you're still wanting to...be in that trouble again." Troy grinned. "And I'm making no sense at all, am I?"

"Sure you are," his wife smiled up at him. "All I could think about today was how lonely I was going to be when Kathy starts school and I didn't have them under my feet while I was trying to work. It was too quiet. Now I don't have to worry about that for a while."

Troy grinned happily. "So you're happy about this?"

Gabriella smiled back. "Didn't I just say that?"

"Oh yeah." Troy did not release Gabriella, but went to give her another kiss.

"Mommy?" they were interrupted. It was Kathy who stood in the doorway this time, making her presence known. "What's going on?"

Troy and Gabriella shared a look. "What do you mean, sweetie?" Troy asked.

"What's Mommy happy about?" the little girl asked.

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other, as if to say, _do we tell her now?_ Instead, Gabriella smiled and said, "Wait until Mira's done with her homework and I'll tell you all before bed, okay?"

"Okay," Kathy agreed reluctantly. "Promise to read the Puppy story tonight?"

Troy grinned. "I promise."

Kathy ran back out of the room. "Bedtime!" she squealed at her siblings as she vanished into the other room again.

"How do we do this?" Gabriella asked him when they were alone, and Troy could tell what she was thinking, mostly because he was thinking the very same thing. It had been so long since they'd had to try and explain Liam's impending arrival to Mira, and Liam didn't remember the birth of Kathy. Older children asked older questions too.

He finished drying the last dish and put it away. "I guess we'll just have to wing it, and be totally honest."

Gabriella sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"And the fluffy puppy and his friend the silly duck lived happily ever after. The End." Troy put down the book, and shifted Kathy in his lap. "And now it's bedtime." He sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room that the girls shared. Mira and Liam were perched on her bed. Liam had been intent on the trials of the puppy and the duck, while Mira had pretended to be disinterested... and failed. Gabriella stood in the doorway, smiling peacefully.

"Tell the secret!" Kathy replied, refusing to budge.

"What secret?" Mira looked up suddenly at her father. She hated not knowing everything that was going on.

Troy looked at Gabriella, who was grinning at him. Oh no! He was _not_ going to be the one to explain this, and he made it clear in his expression. Gabriella chuckled and nodded, sitting down on the bed between Liam and Mira. "Well, your father and I have some good news for Mira."

"What?" their eldest daughter asked, sitting up eagerly. Troy knew she was hoping for a new bike, but that was a surprise that she wouldn't get until Christmas, and that was fairly far off yet.

Gabriella seemed to know what Mira was thinking too, and smiled. "Your birthday wish is coming true."

Liam and Kathy looked confused, but Mira's eyes were as big around as tea cups. "Really?"

"Really," Troy replied, chuckling. Then he looked down into Kathy's lost expression. "Confused, pumpkin?"

"What was Mira's wish?" Liam asked, bouncing up and down impatiently on the bed.

"Stop bouncing," Gabriella scolded. "You're going to have another brother or sister."

Liam stopped. "A baby?"

Troy nodded. "That's right."

Liam's face screwed up in a funny expression that meant he was thinking really hard. "Mommy... Where do you get babies?"

Troy had a bad feeling about what was coming next.

Gabriella smiled sweetly. "Why don't you ask Daddy while he puts you to bed?"

**The End**

* * *

**Well, let me know what you think of this last chapter. I don't know if i should keep writing or not, so i'd really like to know your thoughts.**

**xxx, Lucia**


	4. Author's note

**Hey everybody,**

**I'm not a big fan of author's notes, but some of your reviews asked for something like this. I'm going on vacation with my family in a couple of days, so it will take a while, but I've decided to continue this story.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. You're awesome.**

**I hope you wait for the next chapters :)**

**Xoxo, Lucia**


End file.
